Don't leave the room
by carolina-28
Summary: An alternate ending to "Le Morte d' Arthur". warning:character death not M/A , spoilers for 1x13 & minor 1x4. slash!
1. Don't leave the room

Pairing: Merlin/Arthur slash

Rating: T

Written a while back at my l.j. and now re-posting here. (Carolina_28)

A re-telling of Le Morte d'arthur or _what I wish happened_.

*****

He pushed open the door to Arthur's chambers and entered quietly, wishing that what he was about to do could be avoided and life could go on as before. Goodbyes were never easy for Merlin; he had so few people in his life and he didn't want to lose any of them. But to keep them safe he would do whatever was necessary, and in this instance that meant leaving them altogether.

The warlock's thoughts scattered as one of the very people needing his protection called his name loudly and not for the first time if the slightly comical look of mingled exasperation and amusement was anything to go by.

Arthur shook his head in apparent frustration.

"Come in and don't hover. You're making me nervous with the startled deer routine."

Despite his inner turmoil, Merlin felt a smile tug at his lips as he registered this typical Arthur-like turn of phrase.

He then realised that he had been standing with his back against the door for a good while, just trying to build up some strength to say what had to be said, to make the break...

_This is no time for procrastinating;_ he berated himself, observing Arthur settle with a heavy sigh into his elaborately carved chair. The words had to come and he had but this one chance to get them right, not the decades he had believed he would spend by Arthur's side.

"You're a prat and a royal one."

_Crap...  
_  
Merlin peered cautiously at the Prince whom he had just addressed in such a disrespectful manner, a slight smile lifting the corners of the sorcerer's mouth. He wasn't _really w_orried he told himself; Arthur was accustomed to his straight talking, although admittedly not often as direct as _that_ had been.

There was an uncomfortable pause as he watched his master lower the goblet already raised halfway to his lips.

_I'm for it now, _hethought, his apprehension not so easy to dismiss in the face of this charged looked up when he thought he heard Arthur choking on his drink before realising that the Prince was attempting to subdue a laugh. He allowed himself a small breath of relief, feeling the tension dissipate from his body as he watched Arthur fight to stifle his mirth. Arthur's expression was one of fond annoyance which sounded like a contradiction in terms but rather summed up their relationship.

"Merlin, any other servant would have come to offer sympathy and aid to their master especially after they had been so perilously close to death. Not you, though. No, you have to be... well... _you,_ and insult me."

Arthur beckoned him over with an imperious movement of his finger and Merlin thought again how strong and commanding he was and what a magnificent king he would one day become.

Without any real conscious thought, the ramblings in his head artlessly poured out of his mouth, honest and heartfelt. Arthur, a bemused look on his face, straightened in his chair and looked about to thank him before Merlin continued quickly. He _had_ to get this right.

"But you must learn to listen as well as you fight."

Arthur rolled his eyes and glanced away, but not before he had flung the boy an incredulous look.

"Any other pointers?"

Arthur's previous good humour had vanished and he was watching Merlin impatiently which only resulted in his servant feeling increasingly nervous and unsure. Merlin stared at his feet, which suddenly appeared fascinating, only to repeat that Arthur should at least try not to be a prat, his voice wobbling dangerously. _Damn it_. He had been doing so well controlling his emotions.

Merlin turned towards the door before pausing, twisting back and regarding Arthur through long black lashes. The Prince would need someone to watch out for him and when he himself had gone, who would be in his place? The next servant Arthur possessed would need to be able to stand up to him, not mollycoddle or pander to his whims. Rarely did anyone speak to Arthur as an equal or dare to question his actions.

"Promise me this: if you get another servant, you won't get a boot licker." Merlin awaited a reaction with bated breath.

Arthur had ceased to scowl at his injured left shoulder, still paining him from the attack, and turned to look sharply at his friend.

"Is this you trying to leave your job?" He frowned and half got to his feet ready to approach the boy where he stood by the doorway.

Merlin swallowed down a lump in his throat and stared at the man he had to come to care more for than he would ever have believed possible.

"No. I'm happy to be your servant till the day I die."

Arthur stood fully upright and quickly strode across the room to grasp Merlin by the shoulders.

"Right, what is going on with you Merlin? You have been acting strangely since you entered my chambers." He stopped abruptly to gaze searchingly into the boy's wide-eyed gaze.

Merlin quaked under both Arthur's intense scrutiny and the feel of his powerful hold. The familiar feeling of knots twisting in his stomach made him aware of just how much the man holding him could affect his equilibrium. He frantically searched for an excuse that would enable him to escape, quite forgetting that in fact he had been initially dreading this goodbye.

"It's nothing... honestly. I'm just exhausted after everything that has happened and of course, concerned for you..." His voice trailed away.

"Okay, now I know something is up. Since when do you pander to my ego?" This was huffed out in grating tones as if the fact bothered Arthur in some niggling way.

Merlin knew better than to say anymore and tried to edge backwards and prise the clenched fingers from his jacket.

In response, he felt his whole body lifted until he was swung over a muscled shoulder. He found himself being placed with surprising care into the chair Arthur had sprung from earlier.

"Would you stop treating me like a slab of meat?"

Merlin was aware of his pulse quickening and felt... what was the word?

_Agitated. _

The chuckle that echoed around the room reverberated through Merlin's whole body.

What the hell was going on?

Despite the laugh, the matter hadn't been dropped, on Arthur's part at least. "Right. Is your problem a curvy, soft one that talks too much?"

Confusion and a fear that Arthur was losing his wits quirked up an ebony eyebrow, bringing another half-chortle, half-rueful shake of his master's golden head.

"Is it a woman that's causing you to act even stranger than usual? Because if so, get it out of your system. I don't need a servant who is too befuddled to perform his duties."

Merlin decided that the only way to get out of this situation was to go along with this idea. It was true in a way... wasn't it? His mother was causing him grief: perhaps not in the way Arthur meant but still, grief it was.

"You're right. I need to go immediately and sort it out. I've been an idiot."

Merlin thought that Arthur would be happy with this statement as not only was his servant agreeing with him but he was also making a disparaging remark about himself, something the Prince did often.

"Oh... right."

Arthur, come to think about it, didn't look so happy after all. Why was he frowning to himself and why was he looking Merlin over top to toe?

"I was actually joking. I thought that you, I mean that you had not ever..."

He seemed to pull himself together as Merlin puzzled over what he had been getting at with his last, unusually inarticulate, comment.

The brooding looks were starting to make the warlock nervous and he was about to try to ease the tension by offering Arthur some food when the meaning behind his last quip registered.

"You think I'm a _virgin_?"

Merlin gaped at Arthur in disbelief and watched a slow red tinge creep up the other man's neck, blending in with his vibrant jacket of the same colour. Why in the hell was Arthur thinking of his sex life, and even more startling, how did this subject cause a man of his maturity and sophistication to blush?

"Erm, well... it was just that you never seem to see anyone – female, I mean – in social situations, except Guinevere obviously, unless..."

He stopped to frown alarmingly at Merlin who gulped and wondered what he had done now.

"So... you and Guinevere, are good friends?"

Why was he asking him that - wasn't it obvious to anyone with eyes that they were? Arthur was anything but unobservant with those piercing orbs taking everything in. Judging by the expression on his face when Merlin nodded an affirmative, he wasn't overly struck on the idea.

"So this woman you have to see so urgently," Arthur paused, seemingly unwilling to continue, "is it _her?" _The warlock suddenly grasped what he was being asked and burst out laughing at the idea, although the sight of Arthur swivelling away from him and marching back and forth across his chambers brought him up short.

"Why do you ask? You have feelings for Gwen yourself, is that what's wrong?" Merlin thought this would explain the tetchiness Arthur had been displaying since he had mentioned his need to leave, especially when the topic of Gwen had arisen.

The loud sigh that broke the silence, discounting Arthur's pacing, spoke volumes for the Prince's impatience with the subject. Regarding him with no little concern, Merlin quite thought his sire looked at the end of his tether.

"Blast it all, Merlin, come here!"

The roar surprised him not because it was from Arthur, but because he couldn't understand the reason for it. "I would if you would let me in on what is bothering you."

Arthur glanced up at him then hung his head, shaking it disbelievingly.

"How is it Merlin, that I ask you the same thing, in fact keep you here in my chambers to discover what's troubling you, and you turn the question on me without revealing a thing?! I swear you must be a sorcerer."

That was a comment to ignore, Merlin thought, squirming slightly at how spot on that remark actually was.

Pushing his thick fringe out of his eyes to better survey the exasperated noble, he felt a pang of tenderness and affection for the man despite the fact that he had done nothing but question, manhandle and stare moodily at him since he had arrived. Oh, so there had been a few smiles and laughs, but they had little effect...didn't they?

"Come here."

The Prince repeated his earlier command in a quieter and more soothing tone, almost as if he were trying to hypnotise Merlin into coming over to where he stood.

Better to get this over with, whatever was going on.

Arthur appeared in no mood for games now and Merlin felt confused by the changing vibes in the room that were mainly coming from the man who repeated his command in a slightly more terse tone.

Rising slowly, Merlin walked over towards his sire and stopped a few paces in front of where he waited, looking up into his handsome, chiselled features and thinking again how manly he was and what a great king he would make.

Without realising it, he was nibbling on his lower lip and his eyes, large enough usually, were even wider and dilated. The other man noticed though and thought exultantly that it was finally time to take another step towards his goal.

As the heir-apparent, he had been taught from an early age to take what he wanted and make use of any weakness in others. Merlin had slightly mellowed this side to his character since becoming a constant presence in his life but he could still be ruthless when he wanted something badly enough.

The feelings he held for this man were honest but he was growing impatient of the exquisite tension that filled the air every time they were in close proximity. It was time to follow his instincts which were demanding he take action. His latest narrow escape from death had been the final push that he needed as Arthur Pendragon had decided that he wasn't leaving this world without having at least tasted the lips of Merlin Emrys.


	2. Rise then fall

As he approached, Merlin swallowed nervously, his throat felt dry and his palms moist where they lay uselessly by his side. Coming to a halt before the other man he awaited further instruction. He was frustrated that he should have to obey this man's every whim when what he desperately wanted was to be regarded as his equal.

"Oh!"

He gasped as moist, heated kisses were pressed over his entire face before their path ended at his mouth; a skilful tongue nudged his lips, then teeth, apart to press inside and create heady explosions throughout his whole body.

His attempt at speech was in vain because the mouth presently devouring him where he stood was that of the most dominating man he knew.

The world abruptly turned sideways with a distinct 'thump' as he felt himself land on a springy surface and bounce gently. He lay slightly dazed not entirely sure what was going on until he felt the warm, heavy weight of Arthur pressing him deeper into the soft down.

Right

He was on Arthur's bed.

"Merlin, say something."

Arthur leaned over the warlock, his body radiating confidence but his eyes telling the real story: he was nervous about what he was doing and needed to know if this was what Merlin wanted as well a fact that sent shivers of delight through Merlin, as his Prince wasn't normally known for his patience or understanding. He did know, however, that if he went ahead there would be no going back.

What did you say in such situations, when you had the strapping bulk of temptation that was Arthur Pendragon pressed against you, eye to eye, lip to pouting lip...

An inarticulate squeak was about all he was able to manage.

"I'm afraid I'll need a more definite response from you...master Merlin."

Arthur rather spoiled this contained attempt at humour with the revealing glint in his eye that spoke clearer than anything he had yet said of his need. Of course the aroused body which was firmly boring down on Merlin really wasn't helping him with that pretence of nonchalance.

"You want, I mean _do_ you?"

The warlock's insecurities rushed to the fore before he considered his reactions to this man who was somehow more than a man and so very far above his servant's own status. He knew clearly now that he himself wanted Arthur in any and every way he could.

"Because I do need, you know... and want..."

A quick flutter of the Prince's apprehension laden glance filled the prone man with a thrilling eagerness and impatience. In sharp contrast to his fleeting look, the curve of Arthur's mouth was looking decidedly predatory and the arms braced at either side of his manservant's head were taut with tension, and, the warlock hoped wickedly, the restraint he was attempting to display.

Hopefully not for too long.

His own mouth curled upwards and his twinkling eyes were all Arthur needed to continue.

"Let me show you how much."

Arthur's gaze, which encompassed the entirety of the slender boy below him, was aflame again and through him raced the familiar rush of victory that he felt in battle. The surge of power seemed to pool in his lower belly, further rousing the pulsing erection he couldn't fail to hide and which was becoming impatient of this waiting. He had waited so long already: the day that Merlin had drunk out of the poisoned chalice on his behalf to be exact.

The remembrance of his fear, desperation to help find a cure, then finally relief when Merlin recovered had driven home just how deeply he loved the boyish man and his endearingly irritating ways. He was torn between wildly attacking him and gently worshiping him.

Merlin, with his confidence restored, had no such qualms and yanked Arthur's head down to meet his lips, sucking on the enticingly full bottom one which was red and too tempting not to bite.

A growl, then he was met more than half way with a tongue sliding between his teeth, reaching to play with his until the only sound in the room was their stuttering, panting breath. Merlin blindly reached up to drag the jacket from Arthur's broad shoulders, Arthur shrugging to assist as he kept on with his assault, lapping and nibbling.

Merlin felt his own clothes torn away, firstly his scarf which flew over Arthur's head with particular venom; the Prince had always despised that wisp which concealed those appealing collarbones.

Soon Merlin's upper torso was also bare and although the slide of their skin contented them both for a short while, it wasn't nearly enough.

"God, Merlin, when did you become such a tease."

The grunt that left the Prince was the result of Merlin's rather unsatisfactory attempts to remove his own belt. Arthur took over, grappling at the belt and meanwhile tugging gently on an adorable left earlobe, so lick-able.

Merlin could feel his own body reacting even more fiercely to the other man's as they _finally, _with a gasp, were completely naked.

Complete mayhem ensued, writhing bodies pressing closer and ever nearer until you could have sworn it was one body tossing and turning on the bed. Arthur lowered his head to engulf Merlin's cock and slowly withdrew to play with the head and nibble around it. The gasps and jerks brought forth a pleased smirk before a return to his ministrations. Grasping with one hand, he dually sucked and squeezed until Merlin was rising from the bed to meet him.

The obvious delight and inhibition fired Arthur even higher and he set about his task more vigorously until with a scream of pleasure from his victim, Merlin's cock twitched spastically as hot wetness shot from him into his master's waiting mouth.

With an extremely self satisfied grin, he sprawled beside Merlin, who was breathing shallowly but also gazing at him with a beatific smile on his elfin face.

"You have no idea how long that I have been waiting and needing to do that."

Arthur twisted a black lock around his finger, enhancing the already present wave in his servant's hair. A sharp tug, and then Merlin felt himself being ravished again, lips teeth and tongue all reducing him to a quivering uncontrolled wreck.

A delightful idea came into his head through the swirls of passion and Merlin pulled away quickly before he lost all sense of time and place.  
Looking into Arthur's puzzled face, he licked his lips and saw the expression on Arthur's face swiftly replaced with a look of glee.

So obviously he wasn't the only one with powers, Merlin thought: Arthur could read minds.

Merlin was feeling exhausted, euphoric and smug.  
Not necessarily in that order.

"My turn?"

The question was posed with such eagerness that Merlin grinned like a schoolboy, though this was no childish game.

"Mm."

Another lick of the lips and Arthur was flipping himself onto his back. Merlin was glad, as he didn't think he would have been able to move so much as one of Arthur's legs. He was so _immense. _Actually_, _he re-considered as the Prince rapidly turned into putty before his very eyes, maybe it wouldn't be so difficult after all.

*****

The limbs entwined around his were tanned, limber and toned to perfection, Merlin mused happily to himself as a powerful hand idly sifted through his hair.

"So, when is the wedding?" a deeply amused voice penetrated his pleasant thoughts, crooning directly into his left ear.

Ready to reply laughingly, though to be honest experiencing butterflies in his stomach at the thought of it being a reality, Merlin swung round, then gasped to himself.

Weddings. They meant family... his _mother._

He had become so swept away with Arthur and the passion of the moment, that he had completely let slip from his mind his reason for coming to see Arthur.

Swinging his entire body from the bed proved difficult in practice, especially when a heavy thigh lay over the top of his own more delicate one.  
The lightly haired forearm tight around his waist also acted as an anchor securing Merlin to the bed.

"Where do you think that you are escaping to?"

The teasing tone continued despite the continuation of struggles and twisting attempts to flee. Obviously he wasn't being taken seriously and Arthur thought that this was a game to be enjoyed in all playfulness. Usually he would _absolutely _be up for those kind of distractions, especially with this man, but at present all Merlin could picture was his mother's face and her body, disease ridden, suffering...

"I have to go to her."

Finally having escaped the Prince's grip, Merlin agitatedly said the first and only thing that was now in his mind, remembering all the times his beloved mother, Hunith, had been there for him throughout his life. They had always protected and supported each other and he couldn't leave her waiting any longer; he already knew that he had delayed too long. He began gathering up his discarded clothes, slipping into each piece as he came across it on the floor, draped over the chair, flung at the end of the bed.

Arthur's head snapped back and an expression of hurt, so infinitesimal, passed over his face only to be replaced by a look of disbelief.

"You're still going to this woman?"

Wincing, the Prince's voice sounding unnaturally loud after the bliss of the last few moments, Merlin stared at him, baffled, before recalling what he had said earlier.  
_  
"You're right. I need to go immediately and sort it out. I've been an idiot."  
_  
That had been in response to Arthur's query asking if it was a woman causing Merlin's odder than usual behaviour.

Even an idiot could read outrage in every line of Arthur's face, his tensely held body, and Merlin was no fool despite what Arthur sometimes seemed to think.

"So what was this then, a quick diversion from your relationship issues?"

Head spinning, Merlin couldn't quite take in the abrupt change in mood and only managed a slow, negative shake of his head. He still had to go, but he couldn't bear for Arthur to think that this hadn't meant anything to him. It was everything.

His heart felt as if it would break.

If he achieved what he was setting out to do then his mother would live, which would be miraculous, wonderful...

He wouldn't see Arthur again though, not ever again... never look upon him in the mornings when he was still asleep, snoring loudly with his mouth lying half open. That always made him smile and ponder on what Arthur's enemies would think of the great Pendragon if they could see him so vulnerable and almost tame. The smile didn't surface this time as the reality of the situation sunk in.

He, Merlin, was going to offer up his life in order to save his mother. His innocent mother whom Nimueh had involved by making her the sacrifice that enabled Arthur to live. She still lived, barely, and Merlin was ready and willing to die for her to keep her from succumbing to the fatal illness bestowed on her by the sorceress.

Arthur had retreated behind a mask of indifference as it became clear that Merlin wasn't going to offer up any other excuses or explanations for this sudden about face. He had to assume that there was some woman out there who had a stronger pull on Merlin's affections.

"Just go..."

The coldness in his voice hurt more than Merlin could have believed possible and what he really wanted to do was respond with a bear hug that may just have lasted forever. As it was, he had delayed too long and all he could do was gaze at Arthur, committing as much of him to memory as possible, before pulling on his boots and heading for the doorway.

"Merlin."

Silence...Merlin paused, feeling the tension rising in his body, and when no other entreaty came his way other than that single plaintive word, he quickly left the room before Arthur saw his complete disintegration into misery.


	3. Revelations

Thank you so much for reviews *hugs*

*****

Arthur stared at the closed door with blank, dead eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

Surely that hadn't just happened?

The man whom he had come to love more than anyone else, who had turned a rather empty and meaningless existence into a deeply rich and satisfying one, had just used him for a roll in the hay and then deserted him. In all his imaginings, the outcome had never been like this.

His plan to seduce Merlin had been in the background of his mind ever since he had come to realise the depth of his feelings for his servant. Arthur had been attracted to Merlin since their first meeting but he had also been unwilling to lose another servant through his inability to control his appetites. So he had held back, pushing away such thoughts until he could tell himself that it was no longer an issue; but then the sight of Merlin spread out on the small, narrow bed in Gaius's chambers, sickly and tortured, had swiftly re-ignited some part of him that had never quite released Merlin from its thoughts.

The problem had been that not only had he lusted after his man servant, but he had shockingly discovered that he cared deeply for him, in fact loved the very bones of the pathetic scrap. Witnessing him almost die a painful death from poison had enlightened him to this fact and _thank god _he had managed to help find the antidote in time to his life.

Now, as he kept his eyes on the spot recently vacated by his servant, he acknowledged that he had fully realised Merlin's potential for passion but had lost him in the process.

He knew in his arrogance that Merlin had enjoyed, no _- more_ than enjoyed the encounter, so what had driven him away?

The more he considered it, the more he doubted the excuse that had been thrown at him, nullifying the closeness they had shared. The only way to get a satisfactory answer was to speak to the man himself and demand his attention on the matter.

Putting on the nearest items of clothing he could find, Arthur stalked out of his chambers and headed down the long corridor that led to Gaius's rooms.

*****

Arthur jumped, cursing, when halfway down the hall an arm reached out and tugged him into darkness.

"Morgana!" Arthur exclaimed noisily and impatiently when he recognised the person to whom those tightly gripping fingers belonged.

"Let go of me, I'm in a hurry."

In no mood for her teasing and in no frame of mind to be tactful, Arthur pulled his arm away and spun around intending to head back into the corridor.

"No wait!" A note in her voice stilled him, and turning back to face his father's ward he could see that something was troubling her greatly.

He couldn't recall ever seeing Morgana appear so _wild. _It was in her expression as she met his regard and the state of her dress, neckline slipping off her shoulder. This wasn't the woman he had known for most of his life; she was usually so in control.

"You are looking for Merlin."

This was a statement, not a question, and Arthur wondered how she could possibly know this before surmising that it was a lucky guess as he usually had to track Merlin down on a daily basis for assistance with some task.

Morgana's abnormal demeanour still troubled him; he reluctantly decided that he should take the time to talk to her before finding Merlin.

"Is everything okay? You don't seem yourself."

Expecting her to retort with her usual cutting remark, he was dumbfounded when she appraised him with a suddenly vacant look, almost as if he wasn't physically there.

"His life slips away within the ancient walls that hum with power...she comes, she comes."

Her voice seemed to rise in decibel with each word and Arthur grabbed her shoulders to shake her out of what seemed to be a trance.

"Morgana, what are you saying?"

Wondering if she had gone quite mad, Arthur led her to a chair further into her chambers and helped her to sit.

Glancing up at him, she smiled sadly. "The person you love most in the entire world is in great peril. He has chosen to place himself, a lowly servant, in the centre of the eye of the storm and only you can save him and those he loves."

This captured Arthur's attention as nothing else had.

He was slowly realising that Morgana was either under some form of enchantment, or more worryingly was harnessing the power herself. Worryingly because his father, King Uther, deplored magic of any kind and had sworn death to anyone who followed that path.

Arthur had heard of the power of the 'seer' but had never seen it himself, and he had doubted its very existence. Was that what controlled Morgana or was she controlling it herself?

In any case, he had to get to the bottom of her riddle as she was inferring that Merlin was in danger

He wasn't embarrassed by her reference to Merlin as he had always been aware of Morgana's sharp gaze flitting between himself and his servant and her infuriatingly knowing looks.

Again that detached visage. "Merlin needs you. He is in mortal danger...she brings death."

A wave of pure panic and indecision flowed through him; he had _never_ felt so helpless. If he couldn't get any clearer answers out of Morgana soon then he would have to go back to what he was attempting earlier and hunt down Merlin, wherever he may be.

*****

Desperately, Merlin struggled to control his agitation as he raced down the corridor towards Gaius's chambers where he would be able to check on his mother's health and concentrate on his travelling plans.

How simple it sounded, but this was no holiday and he was finding it nearly impossible to ban from his mind the expression on Arthur's face when he had informed him that he was leaving.

He was glad that he hadn't burdened him with the truth; glad that he was under the illusion that it was for the romantic appeal of a woman that Merlin had left him alone in his chambers. Merlin knew that he was torturing himself further by doing so but he found himself conjuring up pictures of Arthur in his head: the Prince out hunting; berating Merlin for being clumsy yet again; laughing uncontrollably at the sight of that _ridiculous_ feather tipped hat on his servant's head.

Arthur, Arthur, Arthur.

With a start he realised that he had been about to rush past the entrance to his destination and slowed his speed before mentally preparing himself for the painful sight of his ill mother. It hurt to see her in her present condition.

"Merlin, thank goodness you're here."

Gwen's soft voice welcomed him into the room.

"She's been fretting for you all morning."

Hunith lay stretched out on the tiny bed that Merlin usually slept on and was covered in unsightly, painful looking sores. The last time he had been here, the warlock recalled, she had been moaning and unsettled so it seemed a testament to the handmaiden's soothing presence and nursing skills that his mother appeared at peace for now. A pang of guilt hit him as he considered what had kept him from attending to her himself.

Shaking his head as if to clear it, Merlin sat beside her and clasped her hands in his, as much for his own comfort as hers, for she was sleeping and any reassurance she derived would be on an unconscious level.

"I'm so sorry."

Gwen whispered this from the doorway, tactfully planning to leave the room in order to give him privacy.

"She'll get better." A statement of fact as far as Merlin was concerned.

Gwen glanced at him, worried that he wasn't facing reality. His mother's illness was fatal: she had cared for enough people to know that. It couldn't be long now.

"Thank you, for everything."

Merlin tried to enrich what he felt was a rather inadequate statement with all of the emotions that he felt for this young woman, one of his most treasured friends. It would also have to suffice as a goodbye for he couldn't reveal to her the truth any more than he could have done to Arthur.

She smiled tearfully, snatched a hug and then quietly left the room. Glancing back down at his mother he smiled, glad that he could do this for her, that he had the ability to take her pain away.

"I love you, and one day I will see you again."

Kissing her brow, he allowed himself one more glance, and then left the room. Passing Gwen on his way out, he requested that she remain with his mother until Gaius returned.

"Of course, but where are you going?"

Her query was natural in the circumstances and Merlin hesitated before responding.

"I've got to do something... important... for my mother. It will bring her peace."  
Yes, it would: peace from all of her pain and suffering.

She would not only still be alive tonight, she would be completely healed.

Merlin approached Gaius's study area, wondering where he could be. It was unlike him to leave a patient for any period of time, especially Hunith whom he had known since before Merlin's birth and was very fond of.

A piece of parchment bearing the young warlock's name, neatly and prominently displayed on top of the desk, captured his attention. Carefully unravelling the missive, Merlin began to read.

The blur of movement racing through the castle and out towards the stables left many people reeling in its wake. Leaping onto the first horse that came into view, Merlin ignored the shouts of a stable hand and his own natural impulse to be scared of the creature he was frantically urging to move faster.

_Damn it, Gaius, now is __**not **__the time to play the hero.  
_  
Merlin rode the now familiar route that led to the Isle of the Blessed where Nimeuh, no doubt with her gift of foresight, awaited him and from what the cursed letter had revealed, he knew that Gaius would be there also, suffering and possibly even already dead by the sorceress's hand.

Ever since Arthur had been wounded, Merlin reflected, all he seemed to do was bargain with magic itself for the lives of those he loved, in this case offering up his own life in place of Arthur's. But then Nimeuh had tricked him by striking down his mother instead of himself.

Which was why he had made plans to return to the Isle to bargain again.  
His life in return for that of the woman who had given him that gift.  
_  
"My life is nearly over..."  
_  
_"Little purpose..."  
_  
Remembering some of Gaius's words and feelings from the letter spurred him onwards; how could the man not realise how important he was to so many people? He himself had learned from the older man's teachings how to curb his natural tendency to leap head first into situations in his eagerness to help others.

His journey had now taken him past the White Mountains, through the valley of the fallen kings and past the great north seas. Now only the last barrier, the great lake, stood between him and the Isle of the Blessed. Eyeing the now familiar rowing boat, Merlin prayed that he wouldn't be too late.


	4. The chase

"Morgana!"

He hadn't used that pleading tone since they were children and she had caught him sneaking a look at the broadsword which proudly hung in his father's chambers. He had dropped it that day and the ensuing scratch had resulted in Uther losing his temper, something that had frightened the younger Arthur and still disturbed him today if he was being completely honest. His father's approval often seemed like an unattainable goal, although admittedly he had mellowed in recent times, and significantly when Arthur had come close to losing his life to the Questing Beast's bite  
She had covered for him that long ago day providing him with an alibi, although the minx had made him beg for that small favour. Now he barely recognised the dishevelled woman in front of him from the one he had argued with just last week, never mind the child she had been.

"Can you tell me what danger you speak of?" Arthur asked this earnestly; now was no time for pride and as shocking as that sounded, even to his own ears, he knew Merlin's safety was the paramount concern.

"You mentioned a woman?"

He repeated himself when this received no response and she continued to look blankly at him as if at a stranger.

"Blast it all!" he exclaimed loudly, marching towards the door as he decided to do what he should have been doing once the initial conversation had been completed: go find Merlin.

Heading for the physician's rooms along the corridor, Arthur heard a shout ring out from the courtyard.

"Stop, that's the Prince's horse!"

Brilliant, that was all he needed, he thought with an aggrieved sigh, but it paled into insignificance when compared to the thought of losing Merlin. His fellow knights wouldn't have believed it; Arthur caring more for the loss of his servant than the theft of his royal steed.

Marching on without hesitation, he approached Gaius's chambers and entered. At first it appeared that no one was there but soon enough he could make out muffled noises from the room where Merlin slept. He went to investigate.

The sight made him come to a standstill, for inside lay a wan, sickly looking woman. Guinevere was pressing a compress to her forehead and murmuring words of comfort.

"Guinevere?"

The question, posed so unexpectedly from behind her, made the kindly girl jump in fright as her concentration shattered.

"Sire, oh you startled me." Flustered, Guinevere was obviously unsure where to focus her attention, be it on Arthur or the patient she was tending. She decided on the latter and continued with her tender task.

"Who is this woman and where is Merlin?" he demanded softly; he pitied the woman and wished no grief on her but he could spare no attention for anyone else right now. Merlin needed his help and protection.

"Do you not recognise her? It is Merlin's mother, Hunith."

Arthur immediately felt a burst of horror as he looked at the dying woman again and felt a small prickling of shame that he had been so ready to dismiss her situation in favour of his own current crisis.

"What has happened to her?"

"Is Merlin aware that she is here?"

then...

"Of course...the woman he had to go to see..." His voice trailed away as the earlier incident in his rooms began to make more sense, the bitterness fading away only to be replaced by hurt that Merlin hadn't confided in him.

Guinevere looked at him out of the corner of her eye, confused by these rambling comments.

He walked up to the woman whom he hadn't recognised but who had treated him a son when he had visited her village with Merlin not so very long ago. Stroking her swollen face, he murmured something in her ear that Guinevere failed to hear. Straightening up, he faced the girl again and repeated his earlier question with more deliberation.

"Where is Merlin?"

She shook her head. "I'm not sure. He said that he had something that he needed to do for his mother but I don't know what it was."

Frowning to himself, Arthur looked once more at Hunith then at Guinevere.

"Stay with her for Merlin...please."

"I was going to." Gwen said this with pride, for once not cowed by the presence of one of the royal family.

He nodded his thanks and acknowledgement and left.

Heading into the main room where Gaius worked, Arthur was looking around for any clue that might explain where Merlin had gone when his glance fell upon the discarded letter lying on the desk.

Arthur felt like the whole world had just crashed down around him, yet soon enough he was riding the second best horse in his stables at full pelt after the man he loved. He wasn't sure what or how he felt about the rest - god_ the rest - _but the main thing was to ensure that Merlin was safe...  
Then see to it that the stocks were put to good use for a week

*****

It had all started when he had opened that _cursed_ letter and truths unimagined had hit him hard in the gut without warning.  
Where to start? Perhaps with the fact that according to Gaius, Merlin was potentially the greatest warlock ever to exist on this earth.

Or…

That Gaius was even now offering up his life to who the hell knew what, or whom, in exchange for Hunith's, so that Merlin wouldn't have to sacrifice himself.

Arthur knew Merlin planned to do just that though.

Oh yes... Arthur felt his blood boil every time he considered this part.

Merlin, the damned fool, had been leaving _his _bed to go offer up his life, as if it were his to just give up without a by your leave or... _anything.  
_  
It was only due to Gaius' heading out to the Island without warning to Merlin that may prevent the young lad's death unless Arthur could arrive there first to prevent _either_ of them dying.

Merlin had planned and was aware of this throughout the time he had spent in Arthur's arms.

Speechless, that's what he was: speechless. How the hell did one man make him feel so much and so _vulnerable?_Arthur wasn't ready to acknowledge yet that he would no doubt have acted in exactly the same manner in Merlin's situation; he was still too angry that the twit had put himself in danger and stolen _his _horse to make his getaway. When he had whispered into Merlin's mother's ear, he had promised that he would look after her son for her. Now he wasn't sure that he wouldn't give him a good spanking first.

Thankfully the destination of the other two men had been mentioned within Gaius's letter, and as a much more skilful rider than Merlin, he should be able to make up some ground despite the younger man's head start.

He had heard of the Isle of the Blessed and the legends associated with it; all of the nobles had. The location was guarded closely by precautionary men who wanted to keep such information from the common folk. The secrecy stemmed from fear that they would hunt out such ancient magical places and worship the old religion again.

Admitting to himself, as he passed through a snow laden mountain range, that he would forgive Merlin pretty much anything was a bitter pill to swallow for so proud a man. But as he had come to realise, there was little importance in pride if the one you loved was in danger.

Digging his heels in, Arthur rode harder and encouraged his mount to move even faster past the mountains and through the yonder valley towards the water that lay ahead.

*****

It flowed out of his body as easily as the oxygen he breathed in to sustain his very life.

Without magic, Merlin decided for around the hundredth time, he was only a pale shadow of a man. Not a skilled physician like Gaius who knew of remedies and was knowledgeable from intensive reading, or even Arthur who required no special powers to display courage and lead the knights of Camelot into battle on what seemed a daily basis.

The wooden boat began to rock softly as it reached the deepest, most central part of the lake. It was eating up the distance from the shore to the burnt out ruins ahead by magical means: an incantation to be exact.

It was at times like these that he was especially grateful for his gifts; they enabled him to think and plan ahead with no need to toil laboriously with oars or become drained before the upcoming showdown. Of course, the problem with having more time for contemplation was the increased chance of distracting thoughts and worries interfering with his deliberation.

Now, with thoughts of his loved ones battering at his concentration, Merlin was trying for mental discipline. They were the motivation behind this, but somehow he had to channel his anger at Nimueh into a positive energy in order to destroy her, for that was his intent. He wouldn't resort to evil in order to obtain his goal; if he did so then he was no better than the sorceress.

Unexpectedly, Merlin heard a shout echo from the mainland behind him. Glancing around sharply he could just make out a familiar figure standing, arms raised and waving frantically.

_Arthur... _It couldn't be. This hadn't been part of the plan. And _frantic?_ _**Arthur??**_

_**  
**_Involuntarily gawping for a moment, Merlin quickly forced the obvious questions from his mind as he hastily took charge of the flood of emotions trying to engulf him

Ignoring the Prince, as well as the fact that there was no point in trying to disguise that there weren't any oars steering the boat, Merlin directed his attention back to the Isle of the Blessed. It would all be over soon. Please God, Gaius would still be alive and Merlin could sacrifice himself for his mother's sake. If Arthur was still waiting by the shore when it was all over _for how could he cross the lake_ _with no method of transport? _then he could aid Gaius's trip back to Camelot.

A warm glow briefly suffused him when he allowed the idea of Arthur searching for him to run through his mind. Then with a stern word to himself, he put such fantasies in the compartment they belonged even though that particular box was getting full, especially after the other day in Arthur's chambers.

"Focus, Merlin."

Great. Now he was talking out loud to himself.

Reaching the shore, the wooden boat knocked softly against the crumbling stone wall and Merlin, heaving a relieved sigh, clambered out onto the makeshift steps that led upwards onto the Isle itself. With one last twist towards the mainland, he searched for Arthur's presence but was unable to make out any sign of life.

It was for the best. Arthur was safer in Camelot.

Silently saying goodbye, Merlin took several steadying breaths before heading out to find the other visitors to this wild place.

*****

"The utter fool!" the furious royal ranted. Continuing to swear profusely, and in a way that would no doubt have shocked the delicate ears of the man whose sanity was currently being taken into question, Arthur stomped over to a nearby tree stump which sat partially-hidden under heavy foliage, all the while watching the boat's progress and methodically plotting how to get to Merlin.

Arthur was nothing if not a master strategist and was used to overcoming the most unlikely odds. And with this particular damsel in distress being Merlin, despite his current annoyance Arthur knew he had to manage this as never before.

He had been taken aback initially when he had viewed the lone figure skimming over the calm lake in a boat obviously lacking in oars.

He supposed he shouldn't have been so shocked given what he had read in Gaius's letter; he knew **Gaius** at least was of sound reasonable mind. He probably would have laughed at Merlin had the wizard suggested it himself. Arthur snorted and vowed never again to only see what was reflected on the surface, but instead to find the face behind the mask.

Arthur hadn't felt angry at the likelihood that Merlin was using magic, no; he was at this very minute pacing furiously because the idiot had used it to escape from him _yet again_. It wasn't the magic itself that had put the fire in his belly.

Arthur grimaced as he let that truth sink in.

Merlin was the bane of the noble's life, sent to try him, however, it seemed that no surprise he could spring on Arthur could alter his feelings for the idiot boy.

The sound of approaching hooves alerted Arthur at once and looking around he could see his own horse, the mare ridden by Merlin, heading towards him through the trees.

"Renegade!" Arthur buried his face in her long neck, glad of the familiar company, and told his brain to start functioning.

The sound of rippling water penetrated his contemplative brooding, and swivelling round, he could only stare as one transfixed as the rowing boat he had earlier watched carry Merlin away in the wrong direction steadily approached the shady bank on which he stood.

Arthur released a crow of delight; he was sure that Merlin was not responsible for returning the boat to its starting place if his refusal to acknowledge Arthur earlier was anything to go by.

He wasn't going to give the blasted thing a chance to move away again though, so jumping into the boat, he settled down and waited.

_Nothing_... "Oh, for pity's sake!"

Arthur was just beginning to get himself royally worked up when quite literally out of nowhere a figure appeared beside him on the boat.

It was an old man, wrinkled but still sharp around the eyes. "You wish safe passage across the lake? It will cost you a modest payment of gold coins and a lock of your hair."

Arthur didn't waste time considering the man's trustworthiness or the strangeness of his latter request; he just understood that he could take him to Merlin.

It was fortunate for Arthur, given this lack of concern, that the man had good intentions and was a follower of the old religion. He had foreseen the future glory of Camelot and the small part that he would play in the steps leading up to its creation. This was his time to act and if it benefited the future King and the powerful Emyres, then Jacob felt content that he had helped create something of importance.

However, as protector of the vessel which granted access to the Isle of the Blessed, he was obliged to gather gifts for the "ones who hold dominion in this place".  
This was only the case for mortal travellers who possessed no magic to power themselves across the lake.

Settling into the boat, Arthur kept his eyes focused on the approaching Island.


	5. The Island

Thank you guys for reviewing and here is the penultimate chapter!

p.s. should have mentioned before *whacks self* that this was beta'd by the brilliant mad theo at l.j.

*****

Merlin knew where he had to go to request the bargain he was going to strike today. After all, he had been there recently to make a similar deal: the exchange of his life's blood for another.

If only he wasn't too late.

"Ah, Merlin." The seductively spoken welcome which would no doubt bedazzle the majority of, if not all, mortal men only caused bile to rise in Merlin's throat.

"Nimeuh." His reply was abrupt as he looked at her, and for the first time in his short life, he felt an unaccustomed rush of hatred well up inside of him.

As he approached, his roving glance encompassed the frail, elderly man who lay unmoving on the mossy ground.

"Gaius!" Merlin rushed towards him, unsure if he was dead or merely unconscious. A swift movement from the sorceress barred his path and drew his attention back to her mockingly sympathetic visage.

"Poor Merlin - back again. Did you miss me?"

He judged by her triumphant expression that he was too late to save Gaius but he had to at least try to bargain with her. Surely she would rather see the destruction of a potential rival than the defenceless physician who was as still as the stone table he lay beside.

Then he remembered his mother's life required saving also and the old magic demanded a life for a life. Merlin now wanted to save two lives, both important to him in different ways. He stared sorrowfully at Gaius, not indifferent to the older man's decision to give his life and unwilling to accept his mentor's death as a lasting fact.

If only he had more than one life to offer in exchange.

He noticed the cup which could re-create life if enchanted by a powerful enough magical being. One such as the high priestess who faced him. But wasn't he, Merlin, also a magician, sorcerer or whatever you wished to call it? Did he have the power of dominion over life like the great ones who had been worshipped here so long ago?

Nimeuh seemed to realise the direction of his thoughts and chuckled quietly. It was a wicked, sinister sound that sent prickles of fear, yes, but also loathing, up Merlin's spine and through his entire being.

"You would let my mother die for Arthur when I was the one who was willing to be the sacrifice in order for him to live! That was our agreement and you betrayed me!"

Merlin spat this out in temper and grief as he thought of her tricks: his mother fading away so near to death and now Gaius. There was no end to her evil and he had to rid the world of her but not now, no; now he had to somehow get her to cure his mother's fatal illness. Again he wished that he had another option, more to bargain with as he would happily die if they both could survive him.

A sudden awareness of another presence nearby had Merlin's brow furrowing and, not seeing Nimueh react, thinking that perhaps that he was imagining it. No, he wasn't hallucinating. He watched as one of the people he felt closest to in the world walked towards him, his face set in a mask of grim determination.

Arthur stopped directly in front of Merlin, acting as a barrier between him and the sorceress who stared at the royal, her face impassive.

_Oh, Arthur. _Merlin felt light headed as he recognised the unequivocal support being provided although he wasn't sure why Arthur was here or how much he knew of the situation they were in.

_Does he know that I am magical?  
_  
Well, he decided, he would cross that bridge if and when he came to it.

Arthur had taken in the scene with one abrupt sweep of his eyes and had been within earshot for the majority of their interplay.

He had heard Merlin admit to being willing to die for him.

Hearing those words spoken out loud had soothed some of the insecurities he felt when considering Merlin's feelings for him, though they didn't allay his petty feeling of annoyance that Merlin was willing to place himself in such danger without seeking his help in addition to not trusting him to protect his secret.

Glowering at the sorceress in front of him, Arthur felt all of his surface concerns slip away as the icy calm of battle replaced them; he understood that he would do anything to protect the pale, slender man standing in his shadow.

He recognized her from the day that ultimately had been the turning point in regard to his feelings for his servant: the day he had gone searching for the antidote that would save Merlin who had been poisoned drinking from a goblet meant for him. This - and he hesitated to call her such - _woman _had strived to have him killed and only a ball of light had saved him from the creatures that had lurked, anxious for a taste of royal blood. In hind-sight, there had been a remarkable number of peculiar rescues and incidents that had occurred in Camelot since Merlin's arrival and Arthur was beginning to doubt that it was all due to bravery or luck.

The finger poking into his back brought him back into the present and the situation at hand. Mentally shaking himself, he brought his hot angry eyes up to meet her cold delighted ones. He couldn't afford to let his concentration waver again.

"Young Pendragon, I'm honoured," Nimueh mocked, looking _amused_ by his attempt to shelter Merlin.

"You will not harm him!" Orders came so naturally to Arthur that Merlin smiled slightly to hear him speak in the same way to an ancient sorceress as he would to any servant.

Nimeuh was no longer entertained. Her eyes seemed to grow darker and more dangerous as she registered his tone. "You are insignificant, prince-ling. Go sit by the old man whilst I talk to your... _friend._"

Arthur was outraged; he wouldn't allow anyone to speak to him in such disrespectful tones. Reaching for his sword, he ignored the warning shout and desperate arm that Merlin reached out to try to grab the back of his jacket, fingers sliding uselessly down the soft material.

With a flick of her finger Arthur was sent flying back, body slamming against a stone statue before conscious thought gave way and he slid down into oblivion.

*****

Merlin rested his back against the gravestone that just cleared the top of his inky mop of hair. Breathing harshly, he tried to regain control of his roiling emotions. He didn't know for certain that Arthur was fatally wounded; he may even now be watching and waiting in relative safety.

God, who was he kidding? That burst of Nimeuh's power had sent Arthur flying straight into an unforgiving stone wall. The sight of his lifeless body had dragged a yell of raw fury from Merlin's insides that he couldn't have controlled if he had tried. Powerful magic had burst from his hands without his having realised and he had definitely had little input on where it was directed. It had headed for Nimueh within a fire ball and she had caught it without sustaining any obvious injury. Now they were playing a game of cat and mouse.

*****

Arthur hurt everywhere; he must have taken a pretty sound thumping if the pounding in his head was any judge or the ache in his ribs. Wondering for a moment where he was, he was suddenly jolted back to complete awareness at the sound of Merlin's name echoing around him, the shrill tone brimming with terrible intent and filling him with horror.

He recognised those female tones: _Nimueh._

As the fogginess lifted and the day's events leading up to this moment played through his mind, it fired up his need to stand with Merlin, get to him, _help _him.

Arthur almost jumped out of his skin as a hand fell against his back, attempting to hold him still.

"Gaius?" Arthur stared disbelievingly, as if at a ghost, then gave the older man a deeply questioning look which was answered with a brief nod of the head and a weak smile to signal he was as well as could be expected; he was _alive._Both men were lying face down on the damp grass beside a stone table and looking rather worse for wear.

"I have to help Merlin; he could get killed out there." Arthur attempted to get to his feet for a second time and yet again was jerked back down beside Gaius.

"I'm as weak as a kitten, damn it, but what if he's hurt -- Gaius, you know how fragile Merlin can be!"

He frowned when Gaius just chuckled to himself, obviously enjoying a private joke at Arthur's expense and not appearing concerned enough for his liking.

"Merlin is a warlock; that's why you're so relaxed about the fact he is out there facing Nimueh." Arthur frowned, considering the danger for Merlin, muttering almost as an afterthought, "Don't even get me started on the subject of magic, Gaius, please."

For a split second the physician appeared shocked at Arthur knowing this but it finally registered as he glanced around and took on board that Arthur was on the Isle of the Blessed, that the Prince had obviously had been aware of his own and Merlin's presence there.

Gaius looked sadly at Arthur; he was disappointed to discover that the prince was as prejudiced against magic as his father before him. "Couldn't you just accept Merlin for who he is? Magic is as essential an ingredient for his existence as sunlight is for the plants that grow in my garden. He..."

It was Arthur's turn to laugh abruptly as he turned to Gaius, stating clearly to ensure that there was no room for misunderstanding. "I understand that he needs magic. What makes me bloody angry is that he takes off on hare-brained suicidal missions without letting me know first and places himself in peril."

"I demand prior warning so that I can throw him over my knee and remove any such idiotic, fucking moronic ideas from his head!"

Looking warily to his right, he waited for the other man to get flustered or flush. _God's blood_ a voice ranted in his head; he meant every word and he definitely wasn't back tracking on the point he had just made. Anyway, since when did he have to account to Gaius for his actions or words?

To his relief, the only sign that he had been heard was a suspiciously knowing peek before Gaius's expression was schooled back into blankness.

Another howl of Merlin's name carried through the wind that swept across the Island.

Arthur was on his feet, heading in the direction from where the sound had carried before Gaius could even open his mouth.

*****

Author: The final chapter makes up for this shortish one as it is almost double the length.


	6. War & Peace

I have to make a reply to polossak who said I wrote "not M/A" If you read my description it says character death not A/M ie. It is not A/M who dies!!!! Sorry if you didn't realise but I get hurt by people who think I'm doing things like that in purpose. Have now also written slash in my description. It is ironic as I'd put NOT A/M for character death because I didn't want to upset any reader who stumbled across this occurence in my fic but it seems I upset someone anyway.

*****

Nimeuh stood smirking, refusing to let any worries or doubts about her superiority show.

"Merlin, come out and face me! You know that you cannot defeat my magic!"

Another amused cackle.

"Why don't you just get it over with? It's not as though you have any loved ones left."

It was too late to bargain with her and ask for his mother's or Gaius's life to be restored. Anyway, he knew he couldn't trust the _bitch_**.  
**The word, so foreign to his lips, shocked him for a second before he realised with a small smile that it was probably Arthur's influence. Heaven knew _he _wasn't known for his clean use of vocabulary.

Feeling almost as if Arthur were there with him, lending him his strength, Merlin sucked in a deep breath and stormed around the grave to face Nimeuh. He would not have recognised himself at that moment for he was as frightening and awe inspiring as Nimeuh in one of her rages. They were a good match visually; both so pale and dark with identical venom filled looks blazing between them.

*****

Watching the spectacle, Arthur was for the first time truly aware of the scale of Merlin's abilities and the power he wielded.

He was also disturbingly aware that watching Merlin like this, blazing with his magic, was profoundly arousing. Squirming a bit, he gave a derisive snort before settling again. God above, he should be in the stocks, at least, for thinking such things when the man he loved was in such danger.

Dragging his eyes from Merlin, he cast his eyes over the sorceress and felt scorn and loathing fill him.

Arthur needed to let Merlin know that he was there for him. The wizard hadn't given up yet, but Arthur could read the grief in his too-bright eyes and was familiar enough about fighting to know that Merlin would benefit from a boost such as seeing both himself and Gaius near him and alive. It wasn't arrogance, it was just that Arthur believed that the magic which bonded him to Merlin and vice versa was stronger than any of the witches tricks.

He decided to enter the breach, even at the risk of death hoping that the sight of him might provide Merlin with the will he needed to defeat her. Arthur got to his feet and walked slowly over to where the two enemies were stood, not knowing what to expect.

"Arthur!" The relieved grin that split Merlin's face from ear to ear rapidly turned into a look of stubborn resolve as he returned his attention to Nimeuh.

_That's it Merlin_, Arthur muttered to himself, _kill the bitch.  
_  
The battle was now on.

Dark clouds closed around the pair as they circled, eyes alert for any signal that an attack was imminent.

"Get back!" Merlin's voice flared with panic as he intercepted the sly glance that Nimeuh shot in Arthur's direction. He flung his hand up and _pushed,_ sending Arthur flying into a prickly bush growing behind him, ensuring that her surge of power was wasted, in her reckoning anyway, on an already ruined stone wall.

"_Thanks... _Merlin. " This was laced with sarcasm as he gingerly picked his body out of the sharp needling points to perch behind the large grave that he had seen Merlin use as a barrier earlier. His heart was thumping, both with the acknowledgement of Merlin's own power and undiluted awe of the damage resulting from a mere flick of the sorceress's finger. Arthur smiled inwardly as Merlin rolled his eyes towards him in mock exasperation.

"Nice to see that you are as grateful when I save your life as you are with anything else I do for you." This had to be shouted above the roar of thunder that now rumbled through the sky which only seemed to intensify the eerie feel within this place.

"Given the incompetence of your man-servant abilities I shouldn't wonder at your rather 'nettlesome' execution of saving my life! " Arthur shouted to make himself heard, aware that if he kept talking to Merlin in his normal vein of affectionate reproach then maybe the warlock would relax and his magic would come naturally rather than be constrained or forced due to tension or fear.

Feeling extremely impotent, Arthur only wished that he could be the one out there fighting. It was damned frustrating having to restrain himself, reminding his eager, tense body why it couldn't just head straight for Nimueh and pierce her with his sword. This was no ordinary battle and she was no ordinary foe.

Thick as cream and dripping with malice, another voice entered the fray. "I do hate to interrupt, but."

A beat then..."Bless, am I intruding?"

Her head tilted enquiringly and then quick as a flash of lightning she raised her jewelled fingers in Merlin's direction and released a burst of green light which sent him soaring over Arthur's head to lie prone on the ground.

Wicked laughter seemed to surround Arthur, taunting him, as he tore his incredulous gaze from Merlin to see Nimueh watching him, lips curled in glee. Before she could get within five paces of him, however, Arthur saw her eyes widen then narrow as her focus switched to somewhere behind him.

_"Merlin" She_ hissed disbelievingly, for no one in all her centuries of murder and mayhem had ever recovered from _that_ particular spell.

Arthur craned his neck attempting to follow her gaze but his body made known its disapproval with a spike of pain at the top of his spine that shot into his skull. Then there was no need because Merlin was beside him, stroking his hair, but a Merlin he didn't recognise, not even from the sorcerer who had stood tall against his adversary earlier.

"I won't be long, Arthur." This was whispered quietly and as a matter of fact into his ear before Merlin got to his feet and again set the witch in his sights.

She was visibly stunned as she swept her eyes over him, taking in the sheen of white light over his skin. He radiated power. He was incandescent with it and she could feel the hairs on the surface of her skin lifting all over her body.

"What is this trickery?" Nimueh hissed, refusing to show Merlin her sudden shock and feeling of dread, keeping her mantle of control secure around her. He was unlikely to know what she was now aware of: he had been made a God. Her experience of them was brief and not exactly a memory she savoured for she had requested such power and been refused. She - a high priestess - denied and this mere beginner given power such as this. It was unacceptable.

Merlin looked at her sadly as she began furiously shooting spells at him that became progressively weaker and more random until finally she stopped livid with hate and inconsequence.

"I have to do this, Nimueh; you are too great a threat to not only the people I love but the entire world of men."

Arthur felt pride swell up inside him and also painful understanding of how difficult this must be for the sorcerer. He knew how abhorrent killing was to Merlin and longed to take this burden from his shoulders.

With a shriek of rage, Nimueh resolved to hurt Merlin the only way she had left to her now: _Arthur..._

For even Gods like Merlin had to follow the ancient rules laid down so long ago on the magical stone table. A life had to be exchanged for a life and whose life would Merlin sacrifice for his tall strapping prince but his own. She would have her revenge.

She sauntered up to Merlin and gave him a small smile. "Don't you think I deserve one last conversation before I die? Give me that at _least,_ Merlin."

He nodded at her briefly, wary but understanding her need for just _a little more time. _He wouldn't give her long but he couldn't quite reign in his curiosity as she revealed her beginnings and what had led her to where she was now.

Her left hand slowly gathered energy whilst she spoke until a small flame burned there awaiting her command. The prince crouched partially concealed by the stone behind Merlin and she was sure she could hit him before Merlin realised her intention. With a darting glance in Arthur's direction she missed the sad thoughtful blue eyes that surveyed her and decided enough was enough.

Then all hell broke loose as a weight lurched into the sorceress from the side and an explosion cannoned through the Island. Two bodies flew high up into the air and landed sprawled on the blackened earth.

Nimueh and Gaius.

"What have you _done_, you foolish man!" It wasn't a proper scolding but a sad exclamation. Merlin knelt beside the man who was like a father to him and surveyed his condition quickly before releasing a sigh full of pain and regret.

"I saw what she had been about to do. I know Nimueh and she was going to kill Arthur." Gaius pled for understanding for his actions and was confused by the shaking of Merlin's head.

"I always knew her intent; her spell would never have been allowed to hit Arthur. I was trying to delay the moment when I would have to end her life -- Merlin's words choked off. He took a moment to compose himself before continuing. "You have been like the father that I never had growing up. You taught me much about life and I thank you."

"I'm proud of you Merlin, my son."

Merlin hung his head as the life force drained from his friend, then buried his face in the old man's shoulder.

Arthur approached slowly, dragging himself to Nimueh's body.

"Is she dead?" Merlin muttered, no emotion colouring his voice.

Killed by the effects of one of her fire balls would be poetic justice in Arthur's opinion. Indeed the witch was dead, and as Arthur confirmed this he glanced over to where Merlin lay cradling Gaius in his arms.

The glow had faded and Merlin was once again the servant he had always known. Though not quite as visibly shining with power as a moment ago, to Arthur he looked bloody fantastic and _alive_.

"Is Gaius....?" Trailing away as he saw the tears begin to escape from Merlin's eyes, Arthur sat beside the man he loved and wished he had the ability to take away all his pain.

*****

There was a man.

Beside the stone table, a man was suddenly just _there,_ startling them both. He had long flowing hair and was wearing a robe spun from the richest cloths and materials.

"Emyres, you have done well. The evil that had returned to corrupt Camelot has been vanquished. For this service to the Kingdom, a just reward shall be served. Tell me what it is that such a mighty wizard should live in want of?"

Merlin' s eyes grew stormy. "All I want is my mother and Gaius alive with long lives ahead of them."

Regretfully shaking his head, the stranger elaborated on why this could not be granted in its entirety. "Hunith will live in exchange for the death of Nimueh as that is the balance magic requires. Gaius cannot live as there is no such sacrifice for him."

Arthur looked at Merlin sharply. "Don't even _consider_ it."

"Relax, Prince Arthur of Camelot, I would not take Emyres life nor yours. Both of you have to live for the greater good of us all."

Merlin interjected. "Gaius..."

"It was his time to die." The man's voice was compassionate but resolved. "He will be at peace in Avalon." Here he paused to gaze down upon the fallen hero. "He loved you enough to die for you both. Remember him with love and honour him for his sacrifice."

Then he vanished, leaving the two men to gaze into the empty space where he had stood.

A gust of wind howled through the trees, making them tremble as did the very foundations of the Isle. Icy sheets of rain pelted down in great torrents, soaking the trio still settled on the ground.

"Who do you think - ?" Arthur's voice halted abruptly as the man he loved, that bloody great dolt, slumped into unconsciousness. The tension and drama had finally caught up with him and this was his body's way of screaming _enough_ _already_It _had_ been an immense display of power. Arthur feared that it had been too much, worriedly seeing the bone deep paleness, this time of exhaustion, not the shimmer of power as before.

Arthur glanced at Gaius sorrowfully. "Thank you for all you have sacrificed old man. The courage and love that you have displayed this day will be remembered in Camelot in the centuries to come."

Silently promising Gaius that he would return for his body, Arthur got to his feet, ignoring the various twinges of pain, and collected Merlin in his arms. His fringe swept back and forth in the breeze, covering then uncovering icy blue eyes which held unflagging purpose regardless of the elements. He reached the boat, which rocked gently where it docked despite the wild waters, and knelt to softly place his precious cargo within its depths.

"So you return unscathed?" The man who had enabled him to travel over the water to the Island, which Arthur was seriously considering petitioning to be renamed "The Isle of the Damned", was now sitting beside Merlin in the boat watching his face with a look of pleasure mingled with awe.

Arthur's jaw dropped for a split second. "You call this unscathed? I _dread _to think what you would consider to be slightly injured never mind grievously harmed!"

Jacob just smiled as the Prince huffed about old men that just _appear_ out of nowhere and _why _for god's sake did no one ever have a straight answer. _Riddles; he was fed up with them!_

"Just take us back to the mainland!" Arthur's order was terse and uncompromising but the man watching him understood and was aware of the underlying fear that had motivated it.

Arthur had wriggled his body behind the sorcerer's and sat with Merlin leaning back into his body, sheltering him with his broad shoulders, his strong arms around the slack body, securing him in place. He rested his chin on Merlin's head, loving the feel of the silky hair rubbing against his unshaven skin.

They would be home soon.

*****

Arthur was met at the gates by not a solitary soul, apart from the guard on duty, who he dispatched quickly to get a party together with the purpose of retrieving Gaius's body. He also charged him with the task of settling his destrier for the night.

The guard asked no questions as he looked, with raised eyebrows, at the limp body which lay in Arthur's arms. He was well trained, _unlike someone else I _know, Arthur thought fondly.

It was approaching midnight and the Kingdom would now be resting in preparation for the day ahead and Arthur was glad of it. He could focus on caring for Merlin.

He headed for what had been Gaius's chambers without incident and entered quietly.

"Sire!" Then immediately after this shocked exclamation. _"Merlin!"_

Gwen rushed over to the pair and assisted with supporting Merlin onto the bed which lay in the midst of all the clutter. "Is he...?"

In the act of placing a feathered pillow behind Merlin's head, Arthur's head shot up to give Gwen a warning look. "Don't say or even think it...he'll be fine."

His tone was revealingly passionate and Gwen looked curiously at the man who was showing more emotion than she had ever seen him display before. Especially for a servant.

The sound of footsteps entering the chamber from a side room swung his attention in that direction to see Hunith hurrying over. As the robed stranger on the Isle had declared, she was miraculously healed with no sign of the disease that had tarnished her smooth, healthy skin. Her eyes were anxious as she sped nearer to where her son lay so still.

"What is wrong with him?" Her already pale face seemed to lose even more colour.

"I rejoiced when I found that I was better, but if he has done something that has resulted in him..." She stopped abruptly, only to look up at Arthur suddenly, searchingly.

"Yes, Merlin is a special person." Arthur stated this with his eyes fixed on Hunith, admitting without words to the enlightenment of the truth.

"Oh!" Then as she registered the masculine hand which tenderly stroked Merlin's cheek, _"Oh!"  
_  
"Guinevere, could you check on Morgana for me please? She wasn't appearing well on the last occasion I saw her."

Gwen nodded and left the room with a curtsey and curious look.

Arthur turned his attention back to Hunith. "Don't be distressed. I do know of his abilities but I care for your son and will see that no harm befalls him."

Hunith heaved a sigh of relief to hear this said aloud. "He will be okay?"

Her concern endeared her to Arthur more than anything else could. "You know as well as I that he is stronger than first impressions suggest. I believe that he needs rest and quiet to fully recover and gain back his strength. He has had to cope with too much today for his body to function without it."

Hunith understood and leant to kiss her beloved son, her Merlin, on the forehead before heading for the door. "I will be helping Gwen if you need to find me for anything or Merlin needs me."

Still looking at Arthur, then briefly past him to the bed, she suddenly smiled.

Blue eyes were staring up at him causing Arthur's stomach to flip more than once at the sight.

"Merlin!" Grabbing at him, he quickly remembered how fragile Merlin must feel and released him with obvious reluctance.

This was reacted to with a snort and tug back into Merlin's open arms.

"Merlin, about Gaius..."

"I don't want to think about that just now. Just...please..." The mournful, sad eyes that beseeched him were impossible to resist.  
Merlin needed him: needed help with coming to terms with everything that had happened. The pleasure of having him encircled in his arms, to know he was safe, was immense. The desire to protect the other man had always been there but now it magnified as he let his mind ponder over how near he had come to losing him. _Unacceptable._

Merlin's grip on his body tightened, "Stay, don't leave me."

"Hush, idiot. I'm not going anywhere." His uncharacteristically soft tone took the edge off the word. Lying back on the narrow bed he slid an arm back around the still frail body beside him to gently tug Merlin into a reassuring embrace.

Arthur felt dampness on his neck as Merlin burrowed in tight and needing to soothe he placed a kiss onto the top of the ebony head. "Sleep love…rest now."

"Love you." The mumble in his shoulder was barely intelligible but Arthur heard it and warmth lit up his face as he stroked a hand over a soft cheek. This demonstration would have shocked the majority of those who claimed to know him as would the husky avowal murmured in response. His sigh of contentment was echoed by the man in his arms now fast asleep and snoring. With a grin, the first in what felt like years, he also closed his eyes.

They were together and they were stronger because of it.

Finis

*****

Author: That's it guys! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing *hugs all round*


End file.
